


The Sunshine Gleams From Your Wedding Band

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 13 years of marriage Kurt Hummel finally fell in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine Gleams From Your Wedding Band

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal. A fill for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41605514#t41605514) prompt on the GKM

Kurt met Adam Crawford when he was eighteen years old. Adam was thirty seven at the time, the owner and CEO of a very successful real estate agency. Kurt and his then boyfriend Chandler were searching for an apartment together, using the money that their parents were so kindly funnelling into their respective bank accounts (okay, the money that _Chandler's_ parents were funnelling into _Chandler's_ bank account) to finally start their life together.

It had been a fluke, Adam always told him. Normally Adam didn't waste his time making sale pitches to eighteen year old university students. Or anybody at all. But a large portion of his staff hadn't yet returned from their summer holidays and the agent that had been in charge of the apartment the young couple was looking at had been in a freak car accident that day. After much sighing, huffing, and encouragement from his assistant, Adam found himself showing one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen around an apartment that should be way out of the price range of two boys their age. 

A couple of years later Adam admitted to Kurt that he'd actually given it to them for 30% less than it was listed for. When he'd been told that, Kurt had giggled, snuggled closer to his boyfriend's chest and whispered “I knew it.”

Again, their whole relationship had been one fluke after another. Adam wasn't supposed to be the one showing Kurt and Chandler their apartment. Kurt didn't normally drink Starbucks coffee, but that one time he had stepped into a small shop off of 52nd and there was Adam standing in line as well, willing to give up his spot in line to the beautiful boy that he'd recognized immediately. Adam didn't make a habit of stalking the student registry of every University in New York City, but the one time he did he had found Kurt's picture smiling up at him from the extremely long list of students from New York University. Kurt didn't often agree to meet up with someone who was basically a stranger, especially when he already had a boyfriend, but the one time he did he ended up going home with Adam and realizing that _that_ was what sex with somebody who wasn't Chandler was like. 

And he liked it. A lot. 

Two months after they began their affair Chandler caught them and kicked Kurt out. Kurt moved in with Adam that very day. A year after they officially began dating Kurt dropped out of NYU because Adam was constantly telling him that it was unnecessary for him to have an education, that he would provide for him. Besides, all he needed to get on Broadway was talent and his pretty face. Why keep wasting his father's money? 

Four months after he dropped out of university, Kurt was ready to give up on Broadway. Two weeks after he gave up on his dreams of seeing his name in lights he began designing. A year and a half after he started designing Adam came home with an engagement ring in his pocket. Six months later Kurt was cuddling in bed with his husband, his designs all but forgotten in the thrill of preparing the perfect wedding. 

By the time he was twenty two Kurt had settled into the new rhythm of what the rest of his life would entail. He would wake up in an empty bed, go to the kitchen to find a note telling him how sorry his husband was that he couldn't wake up beside him like he'd promised when he'd proposed, but that he'd watched Kurt sleep for a few minutes and he was still the most beautiful man in the world. After that Kurt would shower, do his morning moisturizing routine, watch a bit of reality television, and then cook himself lunch. As soon as he finished with lunch he began to prepare dinner for when Adam came home. If dinner wasn't too elaborate he would spend his time reading the newest issue of Vogue or getting together with Rachel to talk about whatever show she was currently starring in. Then Adam would come home, they'd eat dinner, talk about their days a bit and Adam would disappear into his office for two hours during which Kurt liked to knit. When Adam came back out of his office he would drag Kurt into their bedroom and make wild, passionate love to him, whispering promises of tomorrow being different. 

The next day Kurt would wake up to an empty bed and a note in the kitchen.

**

At thirty five, Kurt was ready for some change. Sure, being married to someone who gave him everything he'd ever wanted (well, almost) was incredibly nice; but somewhere along the line they'd lost what their relationship had really been about. Maybe there was a reason that people claimed that relationships that had begun with sex didn't work. 

Adam was almost fifty five now, and it was beginning to show. He worked more hours than ever, and his hair was slowly being taken over by a silvery grey colour that Kurt had loved at first but now was starting to resent. Rachel had told him once that one day he would regret marrying an older man. For a while Kurt thought that day had come. But as he watched actors like George Clooney and Brad Pitt get older, he realized that it wasn't so much that he regretted marrying an older man. It was more that he regretted marrying Adam.

Kurt let himself sigh out loud as he walked through the streets of New York, a shopping bag clutched tightly in one hand. Adam had been craving lasagne lately, and since Kurt was a good househusband he did everything in his power to please his husband. Kurt rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

He was about to cross the street when he noticed a couple slightly hidden in the alleyway. They looked like they couldn't be older than eighteen, the taller of the two leaning towards the younger, who was pressed against the wall. Kurt stepped slightly out of the way to get a closer look. He bit his lip, feeling resentment fill up inside him. He should have found someone his own age. He should have stuck with Chandler, or with one of the guys he had fooled around with during one of his and Adam's 'breaks'. He shouldn't have up and married a forty year old because it made him feel mature. He should have-

“Stop it.”

There was a shakiness in the voice, and it took Kurt a few seconds to realize that it was coming from the couple he had been envying. He frowned and took a step closer to the two, trying to maintain himself out of their sight. 

“Come on Bee, it's not big deal. It's just like kissing; you like kissing, remember?” from the way that the shorter of the two pressed himself tighter against the wall, Kurt guessed that it was the taller who was speaking.

“That doesn't mean I want to kiss your penis, Sebastian.”

Kurt's eyes widened. This was not happening. He was not hearing this.

“Stop being such a stick in the mud. You know, when you told me you were a virgin I didn't expect it to extend to all this shit too.”

“Seb, seriously-”

“It's just a blow job Blaine, come on. I thought you liked me...”

“Knock it off, Seb, I mean it.”

Now the younger boy's ( _Blaine's_ ) hands were on the taller one's ( _Sebastian's_ ) chest, seemingly attempting to push him away. The taller one chuckled and grabbed the shorter's wrists, pinning them against the wall. Kurt felt his blood begin to boil. 

“Come on baby, just show me how much you like me. It's no big deal, really.”

He went in to kiss the shorter boy, but the shorter turned his head to avoid the kiss. Kurt had seen enough.

“Excuse me?”

As he walked closer to the two boys he noticed that they had both turned to look at him, the shorter one with wide, pleading eyes, and the taller with a cocky smirk on his face that was really pissing Kurt off. The shorter tried to wriggle out of the taller's grasp, but the taller boy just held his wrists tighter against the wall. 

“What do you want? We're sort of busy.” The shorter boy whimpered as the taller pressed himself against him. Kurt gripped his bag tighter, resisting the urge to punch the young boy. 

“You should leave now,” he spoke calmly, his eyes trained on the taller boy, “Your friend said no.”

The tall boy, Sebastian, turned so that he was facing Kurt, one hand remaining on the short boy, Blaine's, wrists. He raised an eyebrow and placed his free hand on his hip, “He's my boyfriend, grandma. We're just fooling around, it's a game we like to play.”

Kurt glanced at Blaine who was minutely shaking his head and mouthing 'help me'. Kurt turned back to Sebastian, who was now glaring at the smaller boy (because he was. Kurt hadn't been able to notice from far away, but Blaine really was tiny. It was no wonder Sebastian was having no problem overpowering him. The thought that the tall boy knew that and was using it to his sick advantage made Kurt's stomach churn). 

“If that was the case, I don't think your _boyfriend_ would look so terrified. And if it was true, I would advice you keep those sort of... games... behind closed doors,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “Wouldn't want someone to get the wrong idea and, say, call the police.”

Sebastian paled, dropping Blaine's wrists. The smaller boy dropped to the ground as if his legs weren't strong enough to hold him up. Kurt rushed to his side to check if he was okay.

“You're lying,” the tall boy muttered. Kurt looked up at him coldly, feeling hatred practically thrumming through his veins.

“It's up to you if you want to stick around to find out.” He spoke calmly, but his words sounded like poison. Sebastian glanced between Kurt and the boy on the ground before turning towards the crowded street and running as fast as he could. Kurt let out a deep breath, clenching his fist on his lap and grinding his teeth. 

“Did you really call the cops?” the younger boy's voice was quiet, barely a whisper. He was rubbing a hand over his wrist, which made Kurt wince. He should have intervened as soon as he heard 'Stop it'.

“No,” Kurt sighed, “I just wanted to freak him out. I'm sorry if that's going to cause you trouble later on, I just...” Blaine shook his head, staring up at Kurt with wide eyes and parted lips. Kurt smiled and patted the younger boy's arm, “Alright, do you think you can stand up? Or do you need me to help you?”

Blaine bit is bottom lip, glancing down at his legs, “I can't feel my knees,” he mumbled. Kurt chuckled despite the situation, which made Blaine smile shyly as well. Kurt held Blaine's arm tightly as he helped him up, draping an arm around Blaine's waist to help him stay standing. 

“I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine looked up at him, still smiling shyly. Kurt noticed how long his eyelashes were, “Blaine Anderson.”

They began walking out of the alley, “Well, normally I would say pleased to meet you, but considering the circumstances...”

“Sebastian's an asshole,” Blaine muttered, leaning further on Kurt, “I can't believe he insisted so much. I didn't think... I thought...”

Kurt sighed, “Where do you live Blaine? I'll take you home.”

“Just down the road,” he pointed ahead lamely, “I can get a taxi.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Don't be silly. Just tell me where to go.”

Blaine gave him very vague directions which ended with them walking in the wrong direction for a good ten minutes before Blaine let out a loud, “No! Sorry! It's _left_ on 57th, not right!”. Kurt always rolled his eyes, but by the time they had reached the Anderson home he had to admit that Blaine wasn't exactly bad company. About half way there the younger boy had started walking on his own and told Kurt that he didn't have to walk him all the way. Kurt insisted, claiming that he wouldn't sleep that night without knowing Blaine was safe. Blaine had chuckled and called Kurt a gentleman before grabbing his hand and leading him down another wrong turn. 

Blaine, as it turned out, lived in a very nice apartment building downtown. It was about a ten minute walk from where Kurt lived, which he informed Blaine of as soon as they were in front of the building. Blaine had then pulled his phone out, blushing slightly and handed it to Kurt asking for his number so that he could thank him properly over coffee. 

Kurt couldn't help it, “Are you even old enough to be drinking coffee?”

Blaine let out an irritated huff, “I've been drinking coffee since I was fourteen.”

“Which would make you... what?” Kurt smirked at Blaine's obvious annoyance, “Fourteen and a half?”

Blaine crossed his arms over his (defined, oh my God, how hadn't he noticed that before?) chest, “I'm seventeen, thank you very much.”

Kurt laughed as he typed his number into Blaine's phone, “Alright, well here you are Mr. Mature. Just make sure you let me know who you are the first time you text me.”

Blaine nodded and they said their goodbye's, Kurt feeling lighter than he had in a long time. That feeling was only multiplied when Blaine called his name and ran out to meet him, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek and mumbling a quiet thanks against his skin. 

As he walked home, Kurt wondered when the last time he had felt butterflies in his stomach was.

**

Blaine liked texting. Actually, Blaine liked texting a lot. It seemed like every time Kurt checked his phone over the next few weeks he had a text from the boy. 

After they had met up for coffee, which was followed by getting dinner at a nearby deli, Blaine seemed to have formed an infatuation of sorts for Kurt. Honestly, Kurt found it incredibly flattering. He loved when Blaine texted him a picture of the sky with the caption _reminded me of your eyes_ or a picture of a maniquin wearing a Marc Jacobs scarf with the caption _debating whether or not to buy this for you._

Talking to Blaine helped fill his days. Where before he was constantly looking for something to do, now all he had to do was text Blaine a simple _Bored. Suggestions? a_ nd suddenly he had four thousand options. Many of which involved picking Blaine up from school and taking him out for coffee.

If Adam noticed any difference in Kurt's behaviour, he didn't mention it. 

**

One day when Kurt was lying in his bathtub, bored out of his mind and thinking about how different his life could be if he hadn't given up his dreams to be with Adam, he realized something. 

He realized that Blaine was actually incredibly good looking. 

It wasn't a random realization. Blaine had just texted him a picture of him at school that a friend had snapped. He was wearing a blue beanie covering his hair, a very nice pea coat and a grey and red scarf wrapped around his neck. He was looking away from the camera, a cute splash of red colouring his cheeks. There were tiny snowflakes caught on his eyelashes and his lips were curved upwards, showing that he was laughing. The caption had been _enjoying the first snow fall of the season! how are you celebrating this momentous occasion?_

Kurt had stared at the picture for at least five minutes, his eyes tracing the loose curls that fell out of Blaine beanie, his luscious lips that were such a beautiful pink, his long, almost unreal eyelashes. That strong firm jaw of his, the prominent Adam’s apple that he knew the scarf was covering. The way his pea coat hugged his shoulders just right. _God_ how hadn't he seen it before?

Before he could stop himself he had texted Blaine back _I'm taking a bath, but what you're doing looks like more fun!_

There was a long space between his text and Blaine's answer. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said that to him. He was a teenager after all, a _virgin_ for God's sake. They had met because Kurt stopped his ex from sexually harassing him. And now Kurt had basically told him that he was naked. That was great.

When Blaine's text finally came through it was just one word. And it made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

_Oh._

Kurt bit his lip, not really sure how to respond. However, before he had the chance to, another text came in. There was another picture of Blaine attached to it. This time his face was bright red, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes wide. It set Kurt's blood on fire. The caption was _this is Blaine's friend Jeff. I think you broke him._

Kurt smiled to himself as he typed out a simple _Good_. before climbing out of the bathtub and drying himself off. 

**

That night when Adam came home exhausted but incredibly horny, all Kurt could think about was Blaine alone in bed, picturing Kurt in the bathtub. As Adam pressed him into their bed, Kurt imagined Blaine writhing on his bed, a hand wrapped around himself, moaning Kurt's name. When Adam pressed a finger into him, Kurt wondered how tight Blaine would be as he stretched him out for the first time. And when Adam finally sunk himself into him, Kurt pictured himself sinking into Blaine. He would be so hot. So tight. 

When he came after only a few minutes he claimed it was because it had been so long since he and Adam slept together. And before Adam could comment on the fact that they had had sex earlier that week he had dived right down and taken his husband's cock in his mouth.

If he imagined it being Blaine's cock instead of Adam's, well, nobody had to know that.

**

He saw Blaine a couple of days later. Both were wrapped tight in winter clothing, holding cups of coffee tightly in their gloved hands and enjoying the scenery from the steps in Times Square. Blaine was looking out at the crowd, grinning in a way that showed all his teeth. Kurt let out a sigh. How was this boy even real?

“Can you keep a secret?” asked Blaine without turning to Kurt. Kurt smiled affectionately at him.

“Of course.”

“This is my favourite spot in the whole city.” Kurt raised both eyebrows, surprised at the answer. Blaine turned to give him a soft smile, and then pointed towards the crowd, “I know it sounds silly but... I just love watching all the different people walk by. They all probably have the most fascinating lives, but all I'll ever see of...” he trailed off, glancing around the crowd until he found someone in particular, “That man over there,” he pointed at the man, looking at Kurt to make sure he was looking, “All I'll ever know him as is the man I pointed out to you as he crossed Times Square talking on the phone.”

Kurt pursed his lips, “And you like that?”

Blaine nodded, grinning, “I love imagining what their lives could be like. He could currently be on a business trip and missing his kids and wife immensely. The reason he seemed so into his phone conversation is because he was arguing with his boss because he wanted him to stay here another week and all he wants to do is go home. 

“Or he could have just lost his boyfriend to a tragic accident, and the reason he looked so serious was because he was leaving his late boyfriend a voicemail and was trying to hold himself together in front of the crowd,” Blaine shrugged, grinning over at Kurt, “I just... I love knowing that I'm probably not even right.”

Kurt watched Blaine watch people for a little while longer, smiling at how Blaine's eyes lit up as he pointed someone out and then told Kurt their life story. He felt warm as Blaine babbled on and on about something that Kurt wasn't even listening to, too focused on Blaine's lips forming the words. He looked so young in that moment; or at least more so than he usually did. He looked young and free and beautiful. 

“Blaine.”

Blaine turned, still smiling with his mouth half open, forming an unfinished word. Kurt leaned forward and kissed the smile right off his face.

It felt so right. So beautifully, perfectly right. The way his lips fit Blaine's perfectly- his top lip slotting between Blaine's- the way his eyelashes grazed Kurt's cheeks, the way Blaine inhaled sharply the moment their lips touched. 

And yet it was so wrong. So, so wrong.

“Wow,” Blaine whispered quietly. He opened his eyes slowly, looking into Kurt's with so much adoration that it almost hurt. Kurt simply replied by connecting their lips again. 

It may have been wrong, but at that moment, Kurt didn't care.

**

“I have to go to a conference this weekend.”

Kurt looked up from his plate of food, frowning slightly, “A conference?”

Adam nodded, his eyes on the table in front of him as he slowly cut a piece of stake, “Yeah, I'm considering joining forces with another indie real estate business, in New Jersey. We're meeting there to talk things over.”

Kurt bit his lip, his heart already racing in excitement, “When are you leaving?”

“On Thursday night. I'll be back by Sunday afternoon.”

Kurt took a deep breath and forced himself to pout, “I'll miss you,” he lied. Adam smiled up at him. 

“Don't worry, babe. Tonight I'm going to pound you so hard that you won't be able to miss me.”

Kurt winked at his husband, the words barely registering. He was going to have the house to himself. For a whole weekend. 

He forced himself not to squeal.

**

Having Blaine sit across from him at the dinner table was completely different from sitting across from Adam. For one, Blaine didn't have a single complaint about the food Kurt made. In fact, he practically praised it to the heaven, claiming it was the most amazing chicken he'd ever had. Secondly, Kurt didn't feel like an object as he and Blaine spoke about their respective days. 

Normally, with Adam, the conversation revolved around what Adam had done at the office that day, what Adam would be doing at the office tomorrow, and why Adam had come home slightly late (which normally involved something to do with the office). With Adam, Kurt felt like he didn't deserve to get a word in based on the fact that he hadn't done anything of interest that day (well, normally he'd gone out to see Blaine, but he wasn't about to tell Adam that). 

Blaine, however, seemed incredibly interested in knowing what Kurt had done, why he had done it, and claiming that he'd probably looked amazing doing it. He spoke enthusiastically about what he'd learned at school (and God, Kurt kept forgetting that Blaine was still in high school because he always acted so mature, so grown up), what his friends had done and, recently, how much he wished Kurt had been there to experience everything with him. 

Adam had never said anything like that to him. 

When they finally came to a lull in the conversation it didn't feel awkward. In fact, they simply ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Blaine asked a question that Kurt wasn't entirely ready to answer, “Kurt, how is it that you spend your days taking baths and reading Vogue and yet you still manage to have such a nice apartment? Like,” he quickly continued his question when Kurt's eyebrows rose, “I don't mean to be offensive or anything. I just... I guess I just don't understand. Did you get a huge inheritance from somebody?”

Kurt bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell Blaine the truth. He looked up into Blaine's big, amber eyes, so wide and curious and sighed, “Blaine I need to tell you something about myself. And... you probably won't like it.”

Blaine frowned, sitting up straighter in his chair, “Are you a CIA agent or something? Because if you are, I think that's really coo-”

“Blaine, did you notice that there's maybe five picture frames scattered around the apartment?”

Blaine bit his lip, blushing slightly and shrugged, “Well, yeah, but I just figured it's because you don't like the way you look in pictures or something...”

Kurt shook his head, “No. It's... well, it's because I put away all the ones that have my husband in them.”

Blaine froze, his skin paling and his mouth opening slightly. It didn't even look like he was breathing for a minute, and Kurt felt his heart break as he watched the beautiful boy in front of him fall apart. Tears began pooling in his eyes as he continued to sit in shock. 

“I'm- I'm sorry Blaine, I should have told you. I don't know why I didn't, I just-”

“You've been cheating on your husband.” Blaine's voice sounded hollow, broken. He'd never heard Blaine sound like that, “You've been... All those kisses in Times Square, when you picked me up from school, holding hands while we drank our coffee... Oh my God, I'm the other woman!”

Kurt quickly shook his head, tears beginning to form in his own eyes as well, “No, you're not Blaine, _he_ is. I really like you, I just-”

“You're married. You're married. Jesus, you're _married_.”

“Please stop saying that,” Kurt whispered. God, he should have told him right from the beginning.

Blaine looked up at him, tears streaking down his cheeks. He looked completely and utterly broken, “You know I came here tonight ready to give you my virginity?”

Kurt sucked in a breath, his heart suddenly beating much faster, “Blaine-”

“My friends have been making fun of me for weeks, and Sebastian's been bitching about you but I didn't care because I liked you so much- Hell, I might even love you! And now...”

Kurt reached across the table to grab Blaine's hands, “I don't love him Blaine. You have to believe me, I want to be with you. You're the only person that matters to me. I would be so honoured if you chose to give that part of yourself to me, and I'm so sorry-”

Blaine stood up abruptly, pulling his hand away from Kurt's, “I need some time to- to think. I need to calm down and just think about this.”

“Alright,” Kurt whispered, standing up as well, “Alright, that's okay. You can- Take as much time as you need.”  
They silently walked to the door, Blaine pulling on his coat and scarf. He turned towards Kurt, eyes still wet, “How long is he gone?”

“Wh-”

“Your husband. How long is he gone? I know you wouldn't have invited me over if you didn't know he'd be gone for a few days.”

Kurt sucked in a breath, “Till Sunday afternoon.”

Blaine nodded. He opened the door slowly, biting his lip. Kurt took a step closer, wanting to make Blaine stay. The younger boy turned around at the last second, stood on his tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

“I wish you had told me sooner,” he whispered, pulling away. Kurt nodded, folding his arms around himself as he watched Blaine walk away.

**

The next day was the longest day of Kurt's life. He couldn't focus on one thing for longer than ten minutes. He picked up about six different books only to put them back on the shelf five minutes later. He flipped through about fifteen issues of Vogue. He started to run two baths, only to realize that he didn't feel like taking his clothes off. He tried to bake a cake, but almost burnt it due to inattention. 

Finally, after putting his coat on three times only to decide that he really didn't need ketchup _that_ bad, he picked up a notebook and began to draw outfits. He hadn't designed in over a decade, never having the inspiration or feeling the need to do so, but at the thought of Blaine's watery eyes and heartbroken expression it was like the pages were filling themselves. 

Before he knew it he had spent over an hour drawing figure after figure, outfit after outfit, and his wrist was beginning to get sore. He was considering drawing one final outfit when the doorbell rang. Frowning, Kurt set his notebook down on his night stand and made his way to the door. 

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Blaine standing in front of him, hair damp and his lips wet. 

“Blaine.” Kurt couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. Blaine took a step towards him, slowly unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. Instinctively, Kurt took a step back, “What are you doing here? I thought you wanted-”

Blaine cut him off by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. Kurt forgot to breathe for a second, exhaling roughly through his nose, but within seconds he was responding to Blaine's advances, burying his hair in those lovely curls and slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth for the first time. Blaine moaned, his tongue gliding smoothly against Kurt's inside his mouth and his hands loosening their grip on Kurt's t-shirt.

“I don't care,” he breathed when they parted for air, “I don't care that you're married and probably using me. I don't care that I'm being stupid and impulsive, because I never do things like this and I want to take a chance,” he kissed Kurt again, harder this time, his lips practically bruising against Kurt's. Kurt wasn't about to complain, “I want you. So bad.”

Kurt whined low and pushed Blaine against the front door, snapping it shut with a loud slam. He lifted Blaine up slightly, placing his arms around his thighs to encourage him to wrap his legs around his waist. As if instinctively, Blaine did just that. Their mouths remained connected as Kurt dragged his hands up and over Blaine's ass, squeezing roughly. He loved how Blaine groaned at that. 

“Kurt,” Blaine was breathing deeply, his eyes dark and his voice rough, “Kurt- You're bed. Take me to-” Kurt didn't need to hear anything else, cutting him off with his lips and his tongue. He nipped at Blaine's bottom lip harshly as he slowly moved them to his bedroom (no, not his. _Theirs._ His and Adam's). Blaine was much heavier than Kurt had expected him to be, but that just turned Kurt on even more. 

When they finally reached the bed, Kurt dropped Blaine on it unceremoniously. Blaine bounced for a few seconds, splayed out and looking absolutely pornographic with his hooded eyes, his kiss-red lips and his clothes askew. Kurt reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it away before he climbed onto the bed and on top of Blaine. The younger lay down, allowing Kurt to straddle him and staring up at him with pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes.

Kurt let his hands travel over Blaine's chest, quickly undoing the buttons to rid him of his coat. As soon as that was gone, Kurt groaned when he saw that Blaine was only wearing a thin t-shirt underneath.

“Seemed silly,” Blaine mumbled, one hand coming up to rest right over Kurt's nipple, “Wearing tons of layers when you were just going to take them off.”

Kurt practically ripped Blaine's shirt off as an animalistic groan came out of his mouth, instantly splaying his hands over the warm skin of Blaine's chest and stomach. He was well defined, his chest seeming even broader without anything covering it, and his waist was absolutely tiny compared to his shoulders. He ran his hands up and down Blaine's stomach, particularly enjoying the feeling of Blaine's abs under his fingertips. 

Blaine sat up and connected their lips again, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's neck and sucking his tongue into his mouth, “Please, Kurt. I want you.”

Kurt whimpered and pulled away, running his hands down to Blaine's thighs. He giggled when he realized that Blaine was still wearing his shoes and quickly changed that. When he looked up from where he was he saw Blaine staring down at him with so much love and lust that Kurt could practically feel it. He crawled up slowly, pausing when he reached Blaine's waistband.

“I need you to tell me this is okay,” he whispered, his hands ghosting over the button on Blaine's jeans. Blaine's head fell against the pillows, and he nodded, “No, I need to hear you say it. Tell me you want this Blaine.”

“I want this,” Blaine whined, “I want this so bad. Please Kurt, take my pants off.”

Kurt bit his lip, looking down to where Blaine was obviously hard in his pants. He reached a hand down to palm his erection lightly, which made Blaine hiss. Kurt grinned up at him, licking his lips. 

“Tell me what you want, Blaine. We'll only go as far as you want.”

Blaine's breath hitched as he mumbled, “Everything. I want- Everything.”  
Kurt palmed Blaine's erection harder, forming the shape of it with his palm. With his other hand he popped open the button on Blaine's jeans, causing the younger boy to mewl. Kurt felt like the cat that got the cream as he slowly lowered the zip. He could feel Blaine already coming apart underneath him. 

They had barely gotten started and it was already the best sex that Kurt had ever had. 

As soon as he could, Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down and off his legs, running his hands up Blaine's thigs (soft skin covering hot, hard, defined muscles) until he reached his underwear. Blaine had propped himself up on his elbows, and was currently watching Kurt intently. Kurt tried to remember what he had felt during his first time with Chandler, wanting to make Blaine absolutely comfortable in every way. The problem was that he kept getting distracted by Blaine's moans as he ran his hands up and down his thighs and seriously, Blaine's comfort was sort of the last thing on his mind.

He reached up hesitantly, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Blaine's underwear, “Can I?” he asked, licking his lips. Blaine nodded instantly, his pupils blown wide and a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. Kurt grinned up at him before slowly lowering the material. He briefly felt Blaine's cock against his chin before he was at Blaine's feet again, throwing the underwear towards the rest of their clothes.

He could have come just from looking at him. Blaine looked absolutely _wrecked,_ his nipples pebbled and tight, his cock hard and bobbing against his stomach, his eyes shut tight. Kurt groaned before crawling up the bed to capture Blaine's mouth in a desperate kiss.

“You're so gorgeous,” he mumbled against his lips, one hand gripping the back of Blaine's neck tightly as the other travelled down his chest. Blaine inhaled sharply when Kurt's hand found his cock, his hips instantly thrusting up into it. Kurt grinned, stroking Blaine slowly, teasingly. The teenager (oh, God, he had a teenager in his bed) moaned, keened, made every sound in the book. Kurt loved every second of it. 

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered after what felt like forever, “Kurt, please. I'm going to- Kurt, stop!”

Kurt stilled his hand but didn't remove it from the erection. He just... loved the way it felt in his hand. It was so hot, so thick, the skin like silk under his palms. _God_ he really wanted to get his mouth on it. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, his voice husky. 

“I'm just- Not gonna last. Please, I want you-”

“Where do you want me Blaine?” he gave the cock in his hand a long stroke, “Do you want me here?” Blaine gasped, making Kurt smirk. He moved lower, his mouth now right over the head of his cock, breathing heavily and loving the way it twitched in his hand, “Or maybe you want my mouth?” He licked around the head, sucking it briefly into his mouth. Blaine thrashed against the bed, his hands tangling in Kurt's hair. 

“Kurt,” he whined, thrusting his hips shallowly into Kurt's mouth. Kurt hummed around his erection. Blaine released a hand from his hair and wrapped it around the sheet, “Please, Kurt, I just-” 

Kurt pulled off, a lewd pop sounding in the otherwise silent room. Blaine threw his head back, spread his legs and lifted his hips as if trying to get Kurt's mouth back on his cock. _Later_ Kurt promised to himself. Instead, he moved his hands back to Blaine's thighs, pushing them open to spread his legs further. He bit his lip at the sight of Blaine's spread cheeks... that little, pink puckered hole... God, he needed in that.

Kurt ran a finger lightly over Blaine's hole, loving the way it fluttered under his touch, “Do you want me here?” he whispered, pushing his dry finger in about half an inch. Blaine practically screamed as he came, his hips thrusting up into the air and his back arched. Kurt watched entranced. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

When Blaine came down from his orgasm he looked down at Kurt, his hair mussed and cheeks red, “Sorry,” he mumbled. Kurt raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

“Sorry?”

“Yeah,” Blaine bit his lip. God, that image... Kurt groaned, pressing his face into Blaine's thigh and kissing every bit of skin he could reach. He looked like a fallen angel. His hair was freed of that ridiculous hair gel he wore all the time, his pupils were still dilated and the way his eyelashes brushed against his cheekbones as he looked down at Kurt, plump, kiss bruised lip trapped between his teeth... 

And he was the first person to have ever seen that. Nobody else had ever done this to Blaine... Nobody had ever touched him where Kurt was about to touch him. Kurt grinned as he sucked a large hickey into the skin under his mouth. 

“I have to go get some stuff,” he said, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes, “Don't move, okay?”

Blaine sighed, falling against the bedsheets. Kurt stood up, kissed him quickly on the mouth and then made a quick dash to the bathroom, getting a wash cloth wet before going back to his ( _their_ ) room. 

When he entered the room he literally had the breath knocked out of him. Blaine was still lying on his back, but his fingers were now lightly playing with the drying come on his stomach. He swirled one finger around it before bringing it up to his mouth to taste. Kurt moaned out loud. Blaine looked up, his finger still in his mouth, flushing down to his chest. 

“I-I was just-”

“You're so fucking hot,” Kurt threw the damp wash cloth onto the bed, climbing over Blaine and kissing him deeply, “You're so hot, and you don't even know it. Christ.” He reached out, pulling his mouth away from Blaine's to reach for the lube and condoms in the night stand. Blaine took the opportunity to latch himself to where Kurt's jaw meets his neck, mouthing at the spot, licking, sucking. Kurt's fingers closed around the items he needed and he dropped them on the pillow beside Blaine's head, covering the younger man's lips with his. 

Blaine's hands hesitantly went to his chest, making a shiver run down Kurt's spine at the first touch. His hands wandered, lingering briefly over Kurt's nipples and bellybutton before slipping into his pants, “Can I?” He sounded so apprehensive, so unsure. It was probably the hottest thing Kurt had ever heard. 

“Yeah, please,” he'd been so busy focusing on Blaine that he hadn't even realized how hard he was in his pants, but now that Blaine had brought his attention to it he couldn't wait to get the jeans off. Blaine undid the button and lowered the zip slowly, still biting his lip and Goddammit Kurt wanted to be the one to bite that lip. 

So he did. He pressed forward, catching Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth and letting it snap back only to do it again a few seconds later. Blaine groaned, finally getting Kurt's pants undone and dipped his hand under Kurt's underwear, wrapping his hand loosely around Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, and whispered, “A little tighter,” as if he was giving some sort of fucked up sex-ed lesson. Blaine complied, but Kurt could tell that the position was uncomfortable for him. They pulled apart and Kurt stepped out of his pants and underwear at the same time. He looked towards Blaine, checking if he was still okay. As it turned out, Blaine was more than okay. In fact, he was stroking his already fully hard cock as he stared at Kurt's dick and licked his lips. 

Kurt slowly crawled over him, straddling his hips again. He kissed Blaine softly, surprisingly chaste considering their nudity and the fact that Blaine was still working himself over underneath him. Kurt brought a hand down to still Blaine's. The boy whined and Kurt chuckled, “I just don't want you to come yet.”

With that he grabbed the lube and coated two of his fingers, spreading the goop around to warm it up. Blaine watched with wide eyes and Kurt felt him spread his legs underneath him. He wondered if it had been a conscious choice or if Blaine's instincts were starting to take over. 

Without another thought he slipped a hand under Blaine's thigh and propped his leg up against his shoulder. He moved his wet fingers down to Blaine's hole, watching enraptured as they swirled around the pink pucker.

Blaine hissed slightly when he began to push the first finger in, which made Kurt pause. He looked up to see Blaine with his eyes shut tight, his back arched, and his hands gripping onto the bed sheet tightly. 

“Why did you stop?” he hissed out the words, making Kurt chuckle. He pushed the finger inside Blaine further, trying not to become overwhelmed with how hot and tight everything was in there. 

“I need you to tell me if I'm hurting you,” he said quietly, stilling his finger inside the teenager. Blaine nodded instantly and flailed an arm.

“I will, I promise, just. _Move_.”

Kurt grinned and began to slowly pump the first finger in and out, enjoying the sensual drag of his finger against the inner muscles of Blaine's body. His ass was spasming around Kurt, stretching slowly to allow the intrusion.

Kurt continued the slow movement until Blaine practically commanded him to add another. It was harder to get in this time, and Kurt found himself massaging Blaine's thigh soothingly and telling him to relax in the most calming way he could. 

Soon, Blaine had relaxed enough to take both of his fingers and he was back to mewling against the sheets. Kurt had to pause for a second to enjoy the view, having had imagined it so many times before today. The way Blaine writhed and begged Kurt for more... It was better than any fantasy. 

“Why did you stop? Please stop doing that!”

Kurt smiled, kissing the inside of Blaine's thigh, “I'm sorry. I was just admiring how beautiful you are, that's all.”

Blaine blushed, looking up at Kurt with a soft, completely adoring smile. It was that moment that Kurt knew just how badly he had screwed up by doing this thing with Blaine. Because he wasn't just some young, hot body to keep him warm and satisfied while his husband was in the office. This was a beautiful boy who was kind, and maybe a little naive, but so open to everybody. This was someone that Kurt could fall in love with. Someone that he _was_ falling in love with. 

He put Blaine's leg down on the bed and leaned forward to kiss him, his fingers still buried three knuckles deep in Blaine's ass. Blaine groaned when he crooked them and then let out a breathy, “Oh my God,” when Kurt felt a familiar nub under the pads of his fingers. He grinned when Blaine's legs spread wider and he stroked the boy's prostate slowly, not wanting to over stimulate it. 

“Can you take one more?” he asked against Blaine's lips. Blaine inhaled shakily before reaching forward and grabbing Kurt's cock in his hand. Kurt let his head drop against Blaine's collar bone as Blaine simply gripped him, not really stroking, just sort of mapping his penis out with his hand. 

“I think,” he finally whispered, removing his hand much to Kurt's dismay, “That if you're going to put this inside me I'm going to need three fingers.”

Kurt moaned and grabbed the lube, putting more on his three fingers and then placing Blaine's leg over his shoulder again, “This might sting a little,” he warned. Blaine bit his lip but nodded, his eyes shutting. He told Kurt to get on with it, which made the older man smile. 

He slowly pressed the three fingers in, making sure to give Blaine time to adjust and relax. The boy seemed to have tightened up his entire body when Kurt reached the third knuckles, and Kurt began to soothingly kiss his thigh again. 

“Kurt. I-”

“Shh,” Kurt rubbed inside slowly, letting his three fingers stretch Blaine, “I know it stings but it'll pass, baby. It'll pass.”

“No, it's- _God_ it shouldn't be so hot but-”

Kurt frowned, pressing one final kiss to the inside of Blaine's thigh, “What is it?”

“You're- Kurt you're _ring_. You didn't- You didn't take off your ring.”

It took Kurt a few seconds to realize what Blaine was saying (and could you blame him? He was three fingers deep into one of the hottest male specimens in New York City), but when he did he felt himself moan. No, it shouldn't be that hot. But now that Blaine had pointed it out...

He pulled his fingers out before thrusting them back in, causing Blaine to practically howl, “I can't believe you like this. I thought-” he continued thrusting all three fingers in, “I thought you'd be angry. I totally forgot, I'm sorry. I can take it off though, if it-”

“Don't,” Blaine gasped when Kurt reached particularly deep. Kurt almost wanted to reach in a fourth finger to feel the extra stretch of the ring inside of Blaine, but decided against it when Blaine began to fuck himself down on his fingers, “Now,” he breathed, his voice still rough, “Please, Kurt, _now_.”

Kurt stared up at Blaine, smirking when he crooked his fingers to once again come in contact with his prostate, “Now what Blaine?”

“Kurt-”

“Say it,” Kurt lightly massaged the little nub, smirking as Blaine fell apart underneath him, “Come on Blaine, what do you want?”

Blaine let out a loud keen, sitting up slightly and reaching for Kurt. He pulled him into what Kurt guessed was supposed to be a kiss but really just ended up being Blaine's tongue running over his lips, “Inside me,” he mumbled, “I want you inside me.”

Kurt extracted his fingers the moment he said it, ripping the condom package open with his teeth and rolling the rubber onto his dick, sighing at the contact. He kissed Blaine again, then grabbed one of Blaine's hands and placed the lube in it.

“Get me ready?” he asked, his breathing becoming laboured. Blaine nodded, instantly squirting way too much lube into his palm. Kurt made a mental note to replace the bottle because there was no way that Adam wouldn't notice how much was gone and- 

_Adam? Who's Adam?_ All Kurt cared about in that moment was Blaine and his unskilled hand rubbing lube all over his cock, getting him ready to be inside him. God, he was going to be _inside_ Blaine. He couldn't wait.

“Here,” Kurt reached for a pillow and placed it under Blaine's hips, propping him up a bit. Blaine squirmed, getting comfortable as Kurt grabbed the base of his dick and aligned it with Blaine's hole, “Are you still sure you want to do this?”

Blaine nodded, gripping Kurt's shoulders tightly, “Are you?”

“Fuck yes,” Kurt mumbled, leaning down to bury his face in Blaine's neck as he pushed in the head of his cock. He felt more than heard Blaine cry out when he penetrated him, his nails digging into his shoulders, probably leaving marks. Kurt stilled, afraid of coming already. Blaine was so hot and tight around him, griping him like a vice. He kissed up and down Blaine's neck and wrapped a hand around his erection as a distraction. Soon enough Blaine was begging him to move, so Kurt thrust shallowly, pushing himself in a little further. 

“God,” he whispered against Blaine's neck, “You're so fucking tight Blaine. So tight, Jesus Christ.”

Blaine's nails scratched down his back, leaving behind a pleasant sting, “Move, Kurt, _please._ ”

“Blaine, are you sure? Because-”

“ _Move_.”

He couldn't argue with that. Blaine sounded so desperate... so needy. When was the last time someone begged for his cock so earnestly? Far too long. With one smooth thrust he bottomed out, moaning loudly at the feeling of being buried deep inside Blaine's body for the first time. _Blaine's first time._ He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's jaw, his cheek, his lips. Blaine flicked his tongue out lazily, gasping quietly as Kurt made shallow thrusts inside him, “Blaine,” he whispered, almost not wanting to break the intimacy of the moment. 

Blaine began to thrust as well, fucking himself on Kurt's cock as he had fucked himself on his fingers, “God, Kurt, you feel so good.”

“So do you. You're doing so good baby, so good for me.”

He pulled out almost entirely before pushing back in, still slowly. He remembered the sting of his first time, how Chandler had gone too fast too soon and _why the hell was thinking about Chandler when his dick was in Blaine's perfect ass._

He continued his slow thrusts, even though it was driving him crazy. He really wanted to let loose and just pound Blaine into the mattress, but he knew there'd be time for that later. For now he was just getting the boy used to having something inside him. 

Blaine was breathing heavily, letting out the most amazing, quiet gasps that were turning Kurt on beyond belief. “Kurt,” he said it louder than he probably meant, and Kurt swallowed his next moan with a kiss. 

“What is it baby?”

“Faster,” Blaine whimpered. Kurt obeyed instantly, speeding up his thrusts a bit, while still not being too rough. Blaine groaned, his nails digging into Kurt's back again, “God, Kurt, _faster_ please I can take it.”

Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. He began to piston his hips into Blaine, still not as fast or hard as he knew he could, but fast enough for the seventeen year old. Blaine's hands fell from Kurt's shoulders and wrapped around the headboard. Kurt could suddenly imagine tying Blaine up and riding him into oblivion. He moaned at the thought, speeding up his thrusts. 

Next time. 

Blaine's breath was becoming increasingly laboured and he was getting louder by the minute. Kurt loved the sounds he was making, and much sooner than he would have liked he felt himself getting close to the edge. Feeling Blaine's body tightening, he realized Blaine was too. 

Determined to hit Blaine's prostate at least once, Kurt brought his hands down to Blaine's hips, lifting them up slightly so he could angle his thrusts. Blaine screamed (he literally _screamed_ ) as Kurt went deeper, trying to hit that spot that he knew was just-

“Oh my _God_. Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt.”_

There it was. Kurt grinned as he grinded in place, the friction driving him crazy. Blaine's entire body began to seize up, his ass tightening incredibly around Kurt's cock as he came. Kurt brought a hand to Blaine's dick to stroke him through his orgasm. Strings of come decorated Blaine's already messy chest and for a split second Kurt considered pulling out and coming over Blaine's chest as well. Maybe Blaine would play with the mix of their come, sucking it into his mouth and-

He stilled deep inside Blaine as he came. Blaine hissed, probably over sensitive. Kurt allowed himself a few erratic thrusts, milking his orgasm. It wasn't everyday that he had the chance to come inside the tight, virgin ass of a seventeen year old boy. 

He managed not to fall on top of Blaine, supporting himself on his elbows. He pressed kisses all over Blaine's face, pausing when he reached his lips for an extra long one, “I'm going to pull out now, okay?”

“m'kay,” Blaine mumbled sleepily, hissing slightly when Kurt pulled out of him as slowly as he could. He felt around for the wash cloth, but when he found it, it was already dry. He clucked his tongue in annoyance. 

“I'm going to go wet this so we can clean up, okay?”

Blaine said something under his breath, something Kurt didn't quite catch. He reluctantly pulled himself away, making a quick dash to the bathroom, disposing of the condom when he got there, and getting back to the bed as soon as he possibly could. There was a slight possibility that he'd left the water running in the sink, but he honestly didn't care at that moment. 

Blaine was half asleep, smiling and smacking his lips as Kurt cleaned him off. He winced when Kurt ran the cloth over his hole, but after that he was fine. Kurt wiped himself off quickly and then threw the wash cloth over his shoulder. Slowly he moved both of them under the covers, pulling Blaine close to his body. He loved the warmth that cuddling with Blaine brought him. 

“Hey, Blaine.”

“Hmm?”

“You're not a virgin anymore.”

Blaine turned around slowly, his movements groggy and lazy. He pressed a chaste, barely there kiss to Kurt's lips and whispered a quiet, “Thank you,” against them. Kurt smiled and pulled him closer. 

That night he slept better then he had in almost a decade.

**

By the time Adam returned from his business trip, Kurt had gotten rid of all the evidence of his and Blaine's encounter. Blaine had left at around noon on Sunday, leaving Kurt with a lingering kiss and a promise to call him soon. Kurt had then spent the rest of the day cleaning up, doing dishes, laundry, and running down to the pharmacy for a brand new bottle of lube (which he made sure was open and the proper amount disposed of. Let no one say that Kurt Hummel was not a perfectionist). 

The problem was that when Adam got home, he only seemed to have one thing on his mind. Normally that wouldn't be seen as a problem, except that having Adam take his clothes off in the same place that he'd taken Blaine's virginity... Well, honestly it felt more like he was cheating on Blaine.

**

“Can you tell me something?” Blaine spoke quietly. Kurt thought it seemed a little silly considering they were the only people in the apartment, but it still made him smile. It was the third time that Blaine had come over solely for the purpose of having sex, and he didn't think he'd ever get tired of how Blaine acted afterwards, falling asleep almost instantly only to wake up half an hour later wanting to cuddle and do nothing else. 

Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's hair, still slightly sticky with remnants of gel, “Anything.”

Blaine pressed a light kiss to his collarbone, “You can say no,” he whispered. Kurt tutted, glancing down at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. They boy grinned, “Okay. Just remember you can-”

“Blaine. What do you want me to tell you?”

Blaine bit his lip and blushed, looking away from Kurt and setting his cheek right above his lover's heart. Kurt's hands went from his hair down to the nape of his neck, then back into his hair. He would definitely be asking Blaine to forgo the gel next time. 

“Can you tell me something you haven't told Adam?”

Kurt stilled momentarily. It wasn't so much the mention of Adam, but the realization of what the answer to that question was. Obviously Blaine couldn't know what he was asking, but Kurt felt the need to warn him first.

“I'll tell you, if you want me too,” he pressed a kiss to Blaine's hair, “But you have to know that's it's not... It's not something I'm proud of. Which is why I kept it from Adam.”

Blaine nuzzled into his chest, “If you say sleeping with me I'm going to be very upset.”

They both chuckled for a few seconds, Kurt wrapping both arms around Blaine and pulling him up so that they were looking at each other. Blaine pouted at the slight loss of contact, but Kurt brought them together by the hips, “Okay, so. The one thing, besides my relationship with you, that I haven't told Adam,” he sighed, wetting his lips with his tongue. Blaine was looking at him like he had placed the stars in the sky, and he hated to disappoint him, “When we were broken up, I think I was like... nineteen. He said some really nasty things about me, about how he was the only guy who'd ever be stupid enough to want me and such,” Blaine looked like he wanted to cry and Kurt chuckled, “He took it back later, but... At the time it seemed like such a big thing. I'd only ever had two boyfriends, and Adam had been with so many people... So that night I went to a bar and went home with a guy.”

Blaine inhaled sharply, his eyes wide with what looked like sadness mixed in with jealousy, “Like I said, I'm not really proud of this. But yeah, so I kinda did that for a few nights; I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that there were people out there who, you know, wanted me. After the fifth guy Rachel held an intervention and told me I needed to deal with the break up like a normal person, not like a whore.”

Blaine stroked his cheek lightly with a finger, “You're not a whore, you know.”

Kurt chuckled, holding the finger to his mouth and kissing it softly, “I know. I was really messed up back then.”

“I would have never said that to you,” Blaine whispered, “Even if you broke my heart, I would never want to intentionally hurt you like that.”

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss, “That's because you're perfect,” Blaine giggled, blushing at that. Kurt bit his lip and then lowered his mouth to Blaine's neck, sucking lightly. Blaine whimpered and pulled Kurt's head closer. 

Kurt knew at that moment, as he slowly worked Blaine up once again, that he was in way over his head. 

He loved it. 

**

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Blaine's eyes sparkled as he asked the question, a coffee cup hiding what Kurt knew had to be a huge smile. Kurt pursed his lips, looking over his face. 

“Don't you think it's a bit early in the relationship to be talking about that?” he asked, winking when Blaine blushed and took a large sip of his drink. 

“I didn't mean with me, I was just-”

Kurt laughed, “Blaine, don't worry. I was just kidding. Mostly,” he winked again, “But to answer your question; yes, I have. Many times.”

“Why don't you? Have kids, I mean. I know you and Adam have been married for like, thirteen years or something.”

Kurt shrugged. He always felt awkward discussing his relationship with Adam with Blaine, “I asked a while back. He just told me that he wasn't ready. I brought it up again when we celebrated our tenth anniversary... He doesn't want to. I think he thinks he's too old to have a kid, or something.”

Blaine looked down at the table, fiddling with the cap of his drink, “I think he's crazy,” he whispered, “If _I_ had the chance to raise a kid with you...”

Kurt smiled at him softly from across the table, reaching over to hold his hand, “You're going to be an amazing father Blaine. I hope you know that.”

“I wish I could be a father with you.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Blaine looked away, “I have to head home. I'm a bit behind on my algebra.”

Kurt bit his lip, feeling like he should say something. He simply couldn't find the words, and he cursed himself as he watched Blaine leave the coffee shop. His heart broke when he saw Blaine walking down the street, a hand wiping away tears. 

**

When he got home that night he was surprised to find Adam sitting on their couch, his head in his hands. When Kurt closed the door behind him, his husbands head shot up. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. Kurt's heart gave an uncomfortable jolt. 

“Hey, babe. What's wrong?”

“Jason called me. Said he saw you holding hands with some kid over at the coffee shop,” Kurt's eyes widened, his heart rate speeding up. Oh, God, what was he supposed to say about that? How was he going to get himself off the hook this time? “He heard you say something like 'You're going to be an amazing father.'”

Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth, “Adam-”

“You know, I thought you'd been acting weird lately. And now I find out- God, and you're already thinking about having _kids_ with him? What the hell is wrong with you? Were you ever going to tell me? Christ, does he even know you're _married_? Jason said he looked like, fifteen-”

“Seventeen,” Kurt said, his face flushing, “He's seventeen, and you've got it all wrong.”

“Oh, do I?”

Kurt hummed, his mind racing. He slowly began taking his coat and scarf off, “You know, I read somewhere that when a spouse is having an affair they tend to suspect that their spouse is too.”

Adam stood up, “Are you saying that _I'm_ cheating on you? Is that what you're saying? You get caught planning to have kids with a twelve year old-”

“He's seventeen, his name is Blaine, and his girlfriend is pregnant.”

They both stared at each other, as if unable to believe either of them had just heard what Kurt had said.

Clearing his throat, Kurt continued, “We met a while back, I almost ran him over and so I drove him to the hospital. We sort of became friends,” he shrugged his coat off, “And today he called me up and told me that his girlfriend was pregnant. He's a friend who needed support, that's why I was holding his hand and saying I think he's going to be an amazing father.”

Kurt shook his head, acting frustrated at his husband when really he was just angry at himself, “Honestly.”  
He stalked off to their room, slamming the door loudly behind him. As soon as he fell on the bed, he started crying. Hard, deep wrenching sobs. All he wanted in that moment was Blaine, his strong arms around him, his mouth worshipping his body as he whispered words of reassurance. 

Instead he got Adam coming up from behind him, holding him tightly and apologizing over and over again. It just made Kurt cry harder.

**

“Oh my God,” Kurt's hands scrambled to hold onto something before giving up and just placing his hands on Blaine's waist. Blaine hissed as he continued to lower himself onto Kurt's cock, his head thrown back and a film of sweat covering his body. Kurt's hands travelled back towards Blaine's ass, holding onto the plump, full, round, amazing, globes and kneading them roughly. Finally he was fully inside Blaine, the image of the younger boy in his lap almost making him come right then. 

“I'm gonna move,” Blaine groaned as he said it, Kurt's hands massaging Blaine's ass relentlessly. Slowly, the teenager rose up and, when only the tip of Kurt's cock was inside him, slammed back down. Kurt threw his head back and moaned, his hands freezing where they were. Blaine grinded slowly where he was, moving Kurt's cock around inside him before pulling up again. 

“Harder,” he whispered after a while of the same slow up and down motions, “Come on Blaine, I know you can ride me harder.”

Blaine moaned, bracing his hands on Kurt's chest as he picked up his speed. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's calves, pulling them out from under him and planting his feet firmly on the bed, “I know you won't go as d-deep,” he momentarily forgot what he was going to say as Blaine slammed down on his cock, both of them letting out a long moan.

“But?” 

“But,” it was let out like a gust of air, “This will put less s-strain on your- _fuck_ Blaine. _Faster.”_

He began lightly thrusting his hips up as Blaine thrust his down, spreading his palms across Blaine's hips to help him move faster. 

Blaine rode faster, harder. He looked like he was seconds away from coming, and all it took was Kurt wrapping his hand tightly around his cock and stroking it once, twice, and Blaine was coming hot and hard across his hand, screaming Kurt's name. Kurt followed soon after, Blaine's ass milking his orgasm perfectly. 

Blaine fell on top of him, hissing when Kurt's softening penis slipped out of his hole, and snuggled into Kurt. 

“I wish I didn't have to leave,” he whispered. Kurt kissed his forehead softly. 

“I know,” he answered, pulling Blaine into his arms, “I know.”

**

When Adam returned a couple of hours later, Blaine long gone and all evidence of their encounter removed, he looked angry. Beyond angry. 

He pointed an accusing finger at Kurt, “This time I know I'm not making it up.”

Kurt frowned, looking up from the magazine he had been pretending to read, “Sorry?”

“I got a call at work,” he threw his messenger bag onto the dinner table, “Apparently there were noise complaints. From the apartment right below ours.”

Kurt frowned, “Noise complaints?”

“Yeah,” Adam nodded, his eyes wide and sarcastic in a way that had always pissed Kurt off, “The couple that lives underneath us apparently couldn't enjoy their weekly massages because they could hear our headboard banging against a wall.”

 _Shit_. He had forgotten how much noise travelled in these apartments, “Well, you know them, always complaining about-”

“ _Kurt!_ ” Kurt jumped. Adam never yelled. The only time Kurt had ever heard Adam yell was during their pre-break up fight, “The only other times we've had them complain about that noise in particular has been every time you've ridden me. So, I need you to tell me the truth.” 

Kurt bit his lip. The truth... What was the truth? The truth was that he was screwing a seventeen year old boy who was head over heels in love with him behind his husband's back, that's what the truth was. And maybe, just maybe, the truth was that Kurt was starting to fall in love with that seventeen year old too. The truth was that Kurt didn't love the man standing in front of him anymore. He hadn't for a long time. 

“Are you cheating on me?”

_Yes. Yes, yes, yes. And you deserve it. You've always deserved it and I've put up with you all these years and-_

“No. Babe, you're becoming obsessed with this idea.” Kurt stood up and walked towards his husband, cupping his face and pulling him into a chaste kiss. “Look,” he grabbed Adam's hand and, already feeling dirty, and led it under the waistband of his jeans and underwear, pressing one of his fingers to his dry hole, “All dry.”

“You could have taken a shower...”

Kurt sighed, “Push in a bit. I swear there's nothing there,” _because it's all deep in Blaine's ass, just as deep as my cock was when he was riding me into the mattress_ , “You see babe?”

Adam sighed, leaning his forehead against Kurt's, “But- The complaints-”

“Those guys are assholes,” Kurt shrugged, wanted Adam's hand out of his pants as soon as possible, “They complain about everything.”

Adam moved his hand slightly so that it cupped one of Kurt's ass cheeks, “Baby... I'm so sorry. I just... You've been acting so weird lately, and I've been working so much. I guess I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you.”

“I just miss you,” he lied. Adam squeezed his ass, making Kurt squeek. 

“Well, I'm here now,” he bent down and began pressing hot, wet kisses up Kurt's neck. Where Blaine had been lightly kissing him just a few hours ago. 

Kurt pulled away, “Not now babe. I have to make supper. But after...”

Adam smirked and nodded, pulling his hand out of Kurt's pants and going to grab the things he had discarded in his anger. Kurt groaned, his head falling back against a wall. This entire situation was getting ridiculous.

**

He was sitting in Times Square with Blaine, sipping hot cocoa in silence. Blaine had just begun his Winter Break but, instead of being happy and excited like most normal seventeen year old's, he looked like a bus had just run over his grandma. He was scanning the crowd, as he usually did, and biting his lip as if keeping himself from saying what he wanted out loud. Kurt sighed and placed a hand on his wrist.

“What's wrong, baby?”

“Do you call him that too?”

Blaine's tone was harsh, cold. Kurt had never heard Blaine talk like that, “What? Blaine-”

“'Baby', 'Honey', 'Sweetheart'... Are those your pet names for him? Because if they are, I don't want you to call me that,” he pulled his hand away from Kurt's, “I compare myself enough to him, I don't need you to call us the same things.”

Kurt felt tears springing to his eyes, “Blaine, what-?”

“See that guy over there?” he pointed his finger towards a tall, broad man who was sitting right in the middle of Times Square. He looked like he was crying, “His wife just left him. Turns out she'd been seeing another man. She fell in love with this other man, and decided that her husband just wasn't good enough anymore. So, after months of going behind his back, she finally came clean.” He paused, his eyes lingering on the man, “And now look at him. Look how broken he is.”

A tear fell from his eye, “Blaine, you don't know that.”

Blaine let out a hollow laugh, “You see, the thing is Kurt, is that I do. Because that's my brother.”

Kurt's head fell into his open palms, crying softly, “Blaine, I-”

“When is that going to be _your_ husband, Kurt?” Blaine was fully facing him now, “When, huh? When is he going to be the pathetic, sad man sitting in the middle of Times Square bawling his eyes out because he wasn't good enough for his husband?” He paused, his eyes going back to the man, “Or, better yet, when is it going to be me? The naive seventeen year old who placed his heart in the hands of a man who was bored. When I am going to be just like my brother? When can I join him?”

“Stop, please-”

“You're _hurting_ us Kurt. I know you're probably hurting too, but you're hurting _us._ You're hurting Adam by not being faithful to him, and you're hurting me by stringing me along. Have you noticed that I've never asked you when you're going to leave him? _If_ you're going to leave him, even?” Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, stopping a sob from escaping, “I know you won't. That's why I haven't asked. Because deep down, I know that I gave everything I had to a man who was already taken. To a man that I could never truly have. How do you think that makes me feel, huh Kurt? How do you think I feel when I tell you that I want to have children with you, and you sit across from me thinking about having kids with _him_?”

Kurt turned, grabbed Blaine's hands and gave him a pleading look, “I didn't Blaine. I would never think that. I don't think about him when I'm with you and-”

“And you don't think about me when you're with him,” Kurt shook his head. That wasn't true. That wasn't _true,_ “You know, when you told me you were married it broke my heart. You had kissed me just days before, and I was feeling so grown up, so mature because I had a thirty five year old boyfriend. And then...” he paused, tears pooling in his eyes as well, “But I told myself it would be worth it. Get some experience, learn about love, learn about sex. At least it wasn't Sebastian; at least I knew that you cared about me, even if it was just a little bit.

“But I kept falling, harder and harder, and suddenly I was imagining that it wasn't you and Adam's wedding ring that you were fucking into me. It was ours. And we weren't in _your_ bed. We were in ours. And we had to be quiet because the kids were sleeping, but we were loud anyway and just-” he pressed his fist against his mouth, “And then Coop comes home devastated because his wife did to him what I am helping you do to your husband.”

“Oh God...” Kurt couldn't do this. He couldn't. He needed to leave. He needed to go. 

“I can't- I can't be with you anymore, Kurt. I can't. Because the whole time I've been telling you this, you've been sitting there with a hickey the size of Manhattan that I know for a fact that I didn't give you. I need to find somebody who'll be mine. Who will love me, and appreciate me, and tell me every day that I'm better than this.”

He stood up, leaving his drink on the steps. Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, wanting to stop him, “Blaine, you need to understand. I can't leave him, I _can't_. I have no money, I have no education, I'm not good at anything besides- besides lying and hurting people. And I will never forgive myself for hurting you but I just-”

“You need him,” Kurt's world was falling apart around him, “And I get that. But you can't have us both. Because I won't let you.”

And he left him, sitting there crying on the steps in Times Square, as he picked up his brother and took him home. 

For the first time in a long time, Kurt allowed himself to truly, deeply cry. 

**

“Whoa, hey, what happened?” Adam pulled Kurt into his arms the moment he stepped foot into the house. Kurt couldn't hug him back. He just couldn't. Not after all that Blaine had said to him. Not after all he'd put them through. 

_It's over now,_ he told himself, _Blaine's gone. You'll probably never see him again. It's over. You have Adam._

But he didn't want Adam. 

“Okay, I know this might not be the best time, but... I have something that might cheer you up.” 

Adam led him to the dinning table. There was beige folder lying in the middle, and it sent a shiver up Kurt's spine. He sat down and Adam sat beside him, pulling the folder towards them. 

“Here.”

Kurt hesitantly opened the folder, still sniffling. He frowned when he saw that inside was the file of a woman; one Marley Rose who was apparently 27 years old and lived in Brooklyn, “What's this?”

Adam took a deep breath, his eyes widening in excitement, “Potential surrogates.”

Kurt dropped the file instantly. No. No, no, no, no, _no_. This wasn’t happening. Not today. This was _not_ happening today.

“I know that we haven't talked about it in a while, but I figured that you're probably lonely up here all the time, and you've always wanted a baby so... Why not? I know I'm getting old and probably wouldn't get to spend much time with it, but if it makes you happy-”

“You're right.”

Adam stopped, his eyebrows furrowing, “I'm right? About... the baby?”

Kurt shook his head, “About everything. About me not being good enough to make it through university, about me not being able to make it on Broadway, about my designs being a waste of time, about why we shouldn't have a kid,” he took a deep breath, looking at his husband dead on, “About me cheating on you.”

“I-You-Kurt...”

“I did. I cheated on you, I've been cheating on you for almost a whole month, but I guess not anymore because he just broke up with me today because I'm so selfish. And I knew this would hurt you, and hurt him, but I didn't think it would hurt _me._ But it does. It hurts so bad and I-” he began crying again. Adam reached out to touch his shoulder, but Kurt shook him off. 

“Kurt... Babe, it's okay.”

Kurt looked up at him, completely taken aback and, honestly, a bit disgusted, “It's _okay_? No, it's not, it's not _okay_. What the hell are you even talking about? How the fuck would any of this be okay?”

“Look, babe, we've all made mistakes. I'm just glad you told me, that's all I wanted. I know I've fooled around on the side once or twice too, but it doesn't matter because we love each other and-”

“Stop.” Kurt stood up, running his hands through his hair, “Just stop. This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“What? This is real life Kurt, these things happen!”

“But they _shouldn't_. We're married, Adam. We. Are. Married. We shouldn't be sitting here telling each other that we've cheated on each other and you're saying we _love_ each other? No.” he walked towards their room, “No, this is not love. This is a sham. We're living a sham Adam.”

Adam followed him, “Where are you going? Come on baby, just sit down, we'll talk about this.”

Kurt bristled at the pet name, remembering what Blaine had told him earlier that day, “Did you call your lovers 'baby' too?”

“I can't believe this,” Kurt was already pulling clothes out of his dresser, “I can't believe you just told me you've been cheating on me for a month and now you're mad because a guy sucked me off at a bar once.”

“See that's the thing Adam,” Kurt dropped a pile of clothes on his bed, “A guy sucked you off at a bar once. I've been sleeping with a seventeen year old boy who would have given me the world. And we love each other?” he shook his head, walking past Adam and back towards the hall, “No, I'm sorry, this is wrong. This is all wrong.”

“It's not! Kurt, these things happen all the time, it's _normal_.”

Kurt turned sharply on his heel, “This is not normal Adam. Do you know what normal is? Normal would be us calmly discussing having a baby; not because I'm lonely, not because you feel bad for thinking I cheated on you, but because we love each other and want to share that love with another human being. Normal would be you not going out to a bar and getting sucked off by some random guy; normal would be you coming to _me,_ your husband, when you so desperately want a blowjob. _Normal_ would be me being allowed to get a job, to go back to school, to do something with my life besides be your little trophy wife!”

He turned back towards the front closet, grabbed the largest suitcase he could find and began dragging it back to his room.

“Kurt, what the hell did you expect?” Adam was looking honestly frustrated. As if Kurt was some stupid child who didn't know what he was doing and needed to be reprimanded, “Did you really expect us to be faithful to each other? We met when you were dating another guy. We started having sex when you were dating another guy. And now what? You're going to leave me? Are you going to leave me for that teenager you've been screwing?”

Kurt let the suitcase fall on the bed and immediately began pulling clothes in, “No, Adam. I'm not leaving you for Blaine.”

“Blaine. I knew it was-”

“I'm leaving you for me,” Kurt rounded on him, “I'm leaving you because this marriage has been falling apart since the moment we said 'I do' but we've both been too blind to realize it. I'm leaving because I need to learn to be my own person, not your personal chef. And if I happen to do something that earns Blaine's forgiveness, well...” he took a deep breath and then turned back to where he was packing,

“You're not serious.”

Kurt huffed, annoyed, “Fucking try me.”

He finished stuffing his clothes in the suitcase, zipped it up, and made his way to the front door. Adam followed him, but it wasn't until Kurt had pulled on his coat and his boots that he actually spoke again, “You'll come back.”

Kurt flicked his eyes up to his, “Of course I'll come back. I'll be here in a week to get the rest of my stuff.”

“You'll come back to me. You don't know how to live without me. What are you going to do, huh? Flip burgers at McDonalds?”

“It'll be better than sitting here like a puppy waiting for it's owner to feed it scraps.”

“You _need_ me Kurt. You. Need. Me.”

Kurt snorted, “You know what?” he buttoned up his coat, “When I told Blaine that earlier today, I honestly believed it. But hearing you say it... It just makes me realize how stupid I've been all along.” he grabbed his suitcase and pulled the door open, “I'll see you in a week.”

As soon as the door was slammed behind him, Kurt felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

**

He stayed with Rachel and her current boyfriend, Brody, for about a month as he searched for a job and his own apartment. He had sent Blaine at least a thousand text messages, called him over a hundred times, and had actually gone to his house three times. Every time he went it was Blaine's brother, the man who had been crying in Times Square, who opened the door but then slammed it in his face as soon as he saw who it was. 

He got a job at a small cafe down the road which didn't pay much but was enough for him to rent out a small studio apartment a bit out of town. During his breaks and when he was at home he began designing again. 

At first it was hard. All he wanted to draw were figures of men wearing beanies that covered their loose curls and slimming pea coats. But when he began sketching at work, he realized that inspiration could be found anywhere. It could be that girl who was walking her dog, that man who hadn't stopped talking on the phone from the moment he walked in to the moment he walked out, that woman whose dress was too short and whose nails were too long, or that seventeen year old boy who'd let himself fall in love with a married man. 

Blaine was still his biggest inspiration. For an entire year he spent every weekend sitting on the steps in Times Square, waiting, hoping, that Blaine would show up. He never did. 

He got asked out on a date exactly two days after the divorce was final, six months after he had left Adam's apartment. He said no. 

Over the course of a month he got asked out by four different men. He rejected every one of them. 

Two months after the divorce a woman named Isabelle noticed one of his designs when he accidentally handed her a napkin he'd been drawing on. She asked for an interview, and within two weeks he was working at an independent clothing label that created unique clothing designed specifically for the person who ordered it. 

After his first year he was able to buy his own apartment close to his work. It wasn't as large as his and Adam's, and it wasn't filled with the same nice things; but it was home. 

After his second year he considered dating again. A guy at the office had been asking him out for about six months, and he finally decided to give it a shot. Within five minutes he was begging to be driven home. 

“Is it because of your husband?” he had asked. Kurt shook his head.

“Ex-husband. And no,” he pursed his lips, “It's because of Blaine.”

He didn't bother going on another date again. 

**

He had been working at Izzie's Palace for three years when the order came. Apparently he was to make three custom fitted tuxes for the Anderson men. One of them was getting married and his father demanded that their outfits be completely unique. The Anderson family had also put in the order for three unique dresses, and while Kurt would normally beg to design the womens' gowns, this time he asked if he could be assigned to the men. 

It was silly, he knew. There had to be countless Anderson's living in New York. He didn't even know if Blaine's family had money. Yes, they had lived in a pretty nice apartment but... that could mean anything. 

He just needed to make sure that Blaine was okay. He just _had_ to. 

The Anderson men came to the shop on February the 18th. Isabelle had greeted them loudly while Kurt waited in the measurement room, measuring tape wrapped around his neck and his heart beating faster than he wanted it to. What if it wasn't him? What if he had just been setting himself up for disappointment? What if-

He knew right away. Even though he had grown slightly taller, his shoulders broader, his curls not weighed down by half a pound of gel... He knew. Because his eyes were still the same. Still that beautiful amber colour, still sparkling despite everything Kurt had put him through. 

Still staring at Kurt as if he had never seen someone as beautiful as him before. 

“And this is Kurt Hummel, he'll be assisting you with your tuxes today.”

Kurt swallowed thickly, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Blaine. He pasted a smile on his face and extended his hands to Mr. Anderson and to Cooper, who thankfully didn't seem to recognize him, “It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm very excited to be working on these with you. If I may ask,” his eyes flicked over to Blaine again, “Who's the groom?”

Mr. Anderson clapped a hand on Cooper's back, grinning broadly; unaware that he had just made Kurt the single happiest man in all of New York, “Second time's the charm, eh son?”

The fitting passed in a blur. Kurt had to force himself not to constantly stare at Blaine, especially as he measure the man himself. He really did look amazing. Not so much better than his seventeen year old self than older. More mature. He had grown up. Kurt bit his lip, trying to get his heart to stop beating so erratically in his chest. He knew it wouldn't. Blaine had always made him feel like a teenager.

When they were done, Kurt touched Blaine's wrist lightly, “Can- I know you're probably in a hurry but...”

Blaine glanced back towards his father and brother, who had just been joined by three women, one of which was obviously Blaine's mother. He looked back at Kurt, “Look, Kurt, just because it's been a few years doesn't mean-”

Kurt bit his lip and then, in an act of impulse, grabbed Blaine's wrist and dragged him back into the room. Blaine looked like he wanted to protest but Kurt put a hand on his mouth, “Just hear me out, okay?” the younger man sighed, rolled his eyes but nodded. Kurt took his hand away slowly.

“I don't have much time,” Blaine spoke quietly, “We have reservations in half an hour.”

Kurt nodded, “I'll be brief,” and with that he held up his hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, which made Kurt roll his eyes. He waved the hand a bit, trying to draw Blaine's attention to the fact that he wasn't wearing a ring anymore. Apparently, Blaine was not getting it. Aggravated, Kurt groaned, “I left Adam!”

Blaine's eyebrows shot up and his eyes instantly flew to Kurt's, “What? When?”

“The night that you broke up with me,” Kurt rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, “The things you said really got to me and... Yeah. I-” he took a deep breath, the situation finally catching up to him, “Can we get together some other time? I really want- This is insane Blaine, I mean what are the odds-”

Blaine smiled at him softly, that same way that he used to before everything got fucked up. He dug through his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Kurt, “Here. Give me your number. I'll call you, we'll get coffee.”

Kurt instantly added his name and number into Blaine's address book, trying to ignore the fact that Blaine had over three hundred contacts – most of which were probably super attractive guys, maybe ex-boyfriends'... 

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Here,” he handed back the phone, “I... Please call? I really do want to talk.”

Blaine smiled again, “Kurt, I asked for your number so that I could call. I'm...” he took a deep breath, glanced at the door, and then took a step towards Kurt, “I'm not promising anything, okay? I was a mess back then and-”

“Blaine?” Cooper had appeared through the door, “Come on man, stop flirting, let's go.”

Blaine nodded, then gave Kurt a sympathetic look. Kurt grinned, “Go on. I'll wait for your call.”

He watched Blaine walk away, his heart roaring in his ears. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face when Blaine turned to give him one last glance before he disappeared between the doors. 

As soon as he was gone, Kurt let out a small squeal, jumped in the air and pumped his fist. Finally, for the first time in years, things were going right.


End file.
